


Intervention

by songshell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songshell/pseuds/songshell
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salazar101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/gifts).



Gabriel Reyes walked casually down the hall, his face schooled into a neutral mask. The show was more for himself than anyone else. It was unlikely that he would run into anyone else headed for the commander's empty quarters at this time of day. The facade helped him to keep a handle on his fraying nerves, and he would need to control himself if he wanted this situation to go at all well. 

Gabriel reached Jack's door more quickly than he expected, considering his unhurried pace. He paused only long enough to pull his key card out of his pocket and slide it through the reader. He stepped into the apartment, the door hissing shut behind him.

The room was dark, but the lights quickly brightened as he made his way deeper inside. Commander Jack Morrison's quarters were neat and orderly, almost lacking any personal touches at all to give a hint about the kind of man who lived here. Gabe suspected that if it weren't for the regular ministrations of the cleaning bots the entire place would have been covered in a fine covering of dust. The TV probably hadn't been turned on in months. Jack had one of the few private apartments on base having its own private kitchen. "Not that he deserved it," Gabe groused as he checked the contents of the refrigerator. The shelves were almost bare except for a few prepackaged convenience meals. Bleak. 

Gabe left the kitchen and headed for the ostensible purpose of his visit, the commander's desk. It was one of the few places in the apartment that looked lived in. Stacks of paper were piled on the desk's surface, some of them spilling onto the floor like fallen leaves. He crouched down to pick them up his and his knee knocked into a couple of empty bottles that had been hidden from his sight on the other side of the desk. They bumped into each other with a soft clink as they landed on the plush carpet. The strong scent of whiskey filled his nose. 

Gabriel pulled the desk chair out and noticed several more full bottles lined up as neatly as toy soldiers on the other side, waiting to join their brethren once they were empty. Gabe snorted as he dropped his weight in the chair. Jack had to be organized in evelrything, even drinking himself to death. 

Gabe heard the sound of someone who could only be Jack fiddling with the apartment door's consol. Gabriel's face had formed into a deep scowl, but he carefully wiped his expression back into neutrality and forced himself to relax, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs.

Commander Jack Morrison entered the room with his nose buried in a thick folder. Gabe could never get over how handsome he was, even now when the man looked so obviously worn down. It had been a few weeks since Gabe had seen Jack, so he took a moment to drink in the sight of him. 

Gabe cleared his throat and was gratified as Jack startled comically, almost dropping the folder in the process. 

"Gabe! What the hell?"

"Nice to see you too. "

"Jesus," Jack muttered as he kicked off his shoes and then stalked across the room towards him. Gabe sized him up as he came closer. He was enjoying the annoyed slant of Jack's lips more than he should. A ghost of a smile hovered over Gabriel's own lips before he spoke.

"You forgot to send me a copy of my team's debriefing notes from our last mission. "

Jack set the file he'd been carrying down on the one empty space on the desk with more force than was needed. "You could have emailed me."

"I could have," Gabe allowed, 'but I wanted to see you. "

That seemed to bring Jack up short, a very faint blush coloring his face. Gabe reclined more deeply in the chair, a study of nonchalance, but his golden eyes were trained like lazers on Jack's. 

Jack looked away. "That's surprising. We haven't had a lot to talk about lately. ",

Gabe sighed, resting his chin in his palm"Yea. More like yell about. "

Jack smiled ruefully, "Right. "

"But, you know I still love you, right? "

Jack's face reddened more dramatically, some of his former annoyance resurfacing in his expression. "Did Angela put you up to this?"

When Gabe didn't immediately reply, Jack walked around the desk and picked up one of the empties at his feet. He pointed the butt of the bottle at Gabriel's chest. "You know it takes a lot to get you or me drunk." 

"I know, " Gabe answered, unmoved. The injections he and Jack had received as part of the SCP program had seen to that. Super strength and endurance, with the one drawback that they metabolized alcohol like it was water.


End file.
